Time for the Dance to End
by Elora-18
Summary: Takes place directly after season premiere...what if Harm had argued? Please RR!
1. One Good Reason

A/N – Hey everyone! I had this idea after I watched the season premiere on Friday (which was awesome, by the way!), and I've been meaning to write it down ever since then. Well, after about half an hour, the idea turned out like this. I'm actually not sure how it really is, whether it's good or not, I tend to be quite hard on myself when I write. So I'm asking anyone who reads this a favour…could you please please please review and let me know what you think?? Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks so much, and if you guys want more, I'll write more. Enjoy!

            Harm felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. Never going to work? After all this, after years of dancing around each other, he had finally felt that they were getting somewhere. They were at last talking about it, at least, and he was so relieved. He thought that Mac felt the same way, but apparently she didn't. He thought that his quitting JAG and flying halfway around the world would be enough to show her how much he cared, but it seemed that she was blind to that.

            "Harm?" Mac's voice brought him back to reality and out of his thoughts, "Are you alright?"

            Harm stared at Mac for a moment, and then shook his head.

            "No, I'm not! Did you just say what I thought you said?" he asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.

            Mac sighed, "Harm, I'm just telling you how I feel. I just don't think that this is ever going to work, there's no point in playing this game any longer, we just end up hurting each other."

            "Mac! At least hear me out, okay?" Harm pleaded, taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what he was about to say.

            Mac didn't say anything but slowly nodded her head.

            "I understand where you're coming from on this, for the past however many years we've been doing this, I've been involved too. But think about it for a moment, do you really want to quit?" Harm asked, trying to make his point and strike a nerve at the same time.

            "It's not that simple, though!" Mac argued, her brown eyes fiery, "There's a lot more to it than that!"

            Harm held up his hand, "I wasn't finished."

            Mac rolled her eyes but motioned for him to continue.

            "Mac, there's too much here to give up. Please, just give this a chance?" he persisted.

            "Why?" she asked quietly, "I don't want to hurt anymore."

            "Me neither, no one wants to be hurt, Sarah." Harm replied softly, stepping closer to her.

            Harm using her real name instantly softened her features and she felt herself losing control of the argument and the situation.

            "Harm…please…give me one good reason why we shouldn't just stop." Mac whispered, trying not to look into his blue eyes.

            Harm paused for a moment, then decided to take the jump. The consequences would be much greater if he didn't.

            "Because I love you. Sarah, I'm in love with you." 


	2. Hope

A/N – Hey guys!! Thanks so much for the reviews; I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this! I know I am. I just finished watching the second episode…man…I can't say that I like the idea of Mac and Clay being together at all; it's Harm and Mac all the way!!! It's taking the writer's long enough though…so we'll just use this fic as something to go on until they _finally_ get together! Thanks to the many reviewers who pointed out my mistake with "her nickname", it was so late at night I couldn't think. I fixed it, but it still doesn't sound right so I'll probably change it again later. Anywaz, I apologize for babbling, please review, and on with the story!

            "Because I love you. Sarah, I'm in love with you."

            Mac's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. She was shocked, elated and so confused that she couldn't think of anything _to_ say. 

            "Mac?" Harm said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

            "Did you mean that?" Mac asked, her brown eyes filling with tears.

            Harm smiled, "With every part of me."

            "Harm…" she started, a tear rolling down her cheek.

            "Sarah, what?" Harm asked anxiously, worried. He hadn't anticipated this reaction and he felt like his head was spinning a thousand miles a minute.

            "I need to think. Please Harm, I'm going to go back to the hotel…please don't follow me. I just need to sort some things out." Mac wiped a tear off her face. 

She inwardly scolded herself. _You picked a great time to show your soft side, Marine.Way to be strong. Why couldn't you just tell him how you feel? Oh wait…Clay. Finally, things might be able to work out, and there's yet another obstacle. A living, breathing obstacle, no less. _

            As she thought more about the mess she was in, Mac began to sob softly, and covered her face with her hands.

            Seeing Mac cry was tearing Harm up inside, especially because he had no idea why. But he decided to let her go without putting up an argument. It'd been a long day for all of them.

            "Alright," Harm whispered, his heart breaking. He felt like he was letting her go forever, instead of just one night.

            "Before I go…" Mac trailed off, looking at the ground while tears ran down her face.

            "Mac, do you want a handkerchief?" Harm asked, getting one out of his pocket. 

            Mac laughed through her tears and took it. "Thanks, Flyboy."

            She wiped the tears off her face.

            "Do you mind if I keep this?" Mac asked.

            "Oh no, go ahead, keep it." Harm replied quickly, waving his hand.

            Mac nodded in thanks, and turned to leave.

            "Sarah?" Harm called.

            Mac turned around to face him.

            "I'll wait." Harm said, "I love you."

            Mac stared at him for a moment and then turned to leave again. As she walked away, she murmured something that Harm couldn't quite hear, but desperately hoped it was what he thought.

            "I love you too Harm."

A/N – Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, another one'll be out soon.


	3. Follow Her Heart

A/N – Hi everyone! Terribly sorry this took so long…as I say often enough, school is so annoying as it gets in the way of writing! Ugh…anywaz, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please please review! You have no idea how much I appreciate them! Till next time!

            Mac sat on the bed in the hotel, thinking. She was blown away by the fact that Harm had finally admitted his feelings, how long had it taken him? And of course, he did this when there was hope in another direction of her love life. Clay. Mac was so confused as to what to do, but the worst thing was that she had no one to talk to. She usually went to Harm with her problems, but in this case…well, he would be just a little biased. 

            Mac sighed, and then thought of something. She looked at her watch, and calculated the time difference between Paraguay and Virginia in her head. Realizing there was only an hour's time difference, she picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number, smiling as it rung.

            "Hello?" a man's voice answered.

            "Bud! How are you?" Mac smiled, happy to hear her friend's voice.

            "Colonel! Are you back already?" Bud asked. Mac could tell that he sounded confused.

            "Oh no, I'm still in Paraguay. I just…had a free moment and wanted to check in." Mac fibbed, wincing at the bad lie.

            "Oh, we're fine, ma'am. Harriet's just giving little A.J. a bath. Do you want me to get her?" Bud asked again, a little worried that Mac was calling while she was on a mission.

            "Sure Bud; that would be great." Mac conceded.

            "Alright. Take care, Colonel." Bud said warmly as he put the phone down to get his wife.

            Mac's heart was pounding, she was anxious about her friend's reaction to her news. She desperately hoped Harriet had at least some advice to give her.

            "Ma'am?" Harriet's voice came on the line.

            Mac felt relieved just to hear it.

            "Oh, you don't know how glad I am to hear your voice, Harriet." Mac sighed, trying to keep it together.

            "What's wrong? Oh no, did something happen to Mr. Webb? Or the Commander, he came out there you know, to rescue you, he – " 

            "Harriet, everyone is fine." Mac chuckled.

            "Oh good." Harriet sighed in relief.

            "I need your advice, actually." Mac started hesitantly.

            "Of course, ma'am, anything." Harriet replied, curious.

            "You see, Harm finally…well, he told me that he loves me." Mac began, smiling as she remembered the moment.

            "Oh, oh, that's wonderful! Finally…it took him long enough!" Harriet exclaimed happily. Then she sobered once she remembered that Mac had said there was a problem. "Ma'am, what's wrong with that?"

            Mac laughed at Harriet's bluntness, "Nothing. I think you know how I feel about Harm…how I've felt about him for a long time."

            "Oh yes. Pardon me for saying so ma'am, but it's brutally obvious." Harriet commented.

            Mac decided to continue, "The only problem is that while I was out here, Clay and I got quite close. We were posing as a married couple, Harriet, and I was frustrated with Harm, and well…it seems as though Clay has feelings for me."

            Harriet gasped, "Oh dear. Well, how do you feel about him?"

            Mac paused to think about it for a moment.

            "Well, he's definitely a friend, a good friend. But…I don't think it goes much further than that." Mac said sadly.

            "Then you should tell Mr. Webb so, better to be honest with him now than to lie to him for a long time." Harriet replied.

            Mac nodded, "You're right, Harriet. I have to tell him the truth. Thank you so much, I'll let you go, you must be busy." 

            "We're always busy around here, ma'am, but never too busy for our friends." Harriet said. "Ma'am, can I ask you a personal question, just so we're on the same page?"

            "Sure, Harriet." Mac answered. 

            "How exactly do you feel about the Commander?" Harriet asked. Mac could hear the smirk in her voice.

            Mac laughed, "I'm in love with him, Harriet."

            Harriet grinned, "Good to hear you say so, ma'am. Hope to see you soon!"

            "Can't wait to get home. Bye Harriet!" Mac smiled.

            "Goodnight, ma'am."

            As she hung up the phone, Mac sighed. It was good to know that her instinct had been right; she had to play this situation fairly and honestly. But most of all, she had to do the simplest thing. She had to follow her heart.


	4. Oh Happy Day

A/N – Hey guys! My my, it has been too long. I am seriously fed up with school, too much stress. Thankfully, I have this story! This chappie was so much fun to write, and I won't say anything to spoil it but I hope that you enjoy! Thanks so, so much to all those who reviewed, and please keep reading and reviewing! 

            After she hung up the phone, Mac went into the washroom to wash off her face. It was still clammy from when she'd been crying, and she wanted to look at least half-decent when she found Harm. She didn't get very far though, as a knock on the door sounded. 

            Mac quickly finished washing her face and jogged to the door.

            When she opened it, she was surprised to see Harm standing there. Well, she really wasn't surprised to see Harm, since she was going to find him soon. But she was surprised to see his face…he looked really upset. What on earth was going on?

            "Harm? What's wrong?" Mac asked, confused.

            Harm shook his head, "We gotta get back home, Mac. They airlifted Clay to a the local hospital to stabilize him and now they've flown him back home…the Admiral wants you back, and I'm sure Clay does too."

            Mac tried to absorbe everything Harm had just said. 

            _Clay back home, Admiral wants me back, Clay wants me back…wait a minute!_ Mac's eyes widened.

             "Wait, Harm, what do you mean, the Admiral wants _me _back? What about you?!" Mac asked, her voice rising in panic.

            _Don't say it, flyboy, _Mac thought to herself.

            "Oh no," Harm muttered, "I didn't tell you?"

            Mac's heart stopped.

            "Tell me what?" she whispered.

            Harm swallowed.

             "Uh, well, I wanted to come find you when we didn't hear from you, so I asked the Admiral for permission, and he denied the permission. And so I asked for a leave of absence, and he denied that too. So I quit." Harm closed his eyes, waiting for the wrath.

            "The Admiral wouldn't let you come get me?!" Mac voice thundered throughout the hotel room.

            Harm opened his eyes quickly. He couldn't believe his ears, she wasn't mad at him! Oh happy day…

            "Maybe we better close the door…" Harm said softly, trying to repress the grin that was forming on his face.

            "That's a good idea," Mac said angrily, closing it herself.

            "I can't believe he wouldn't let you come find me…ohhhhh…" Harm could tell that Mac was really angry, and he was so glad that her anger wasn't directed towards him. He could only imagine –

            "Harmon Rabb!" Mac's voice brought Harm out of his thoughts and he winced. He was wrong to have thought that she wouldn't be mad at him! He had quit his job…and no doubt the Admiral wouldn't let him back. What would he do now? Stupid, stupid…

            "Yes?" Harm whispered fearfully.

            Mac stepped closed to him, so that they were only a foot apart.

            "I can't believe that you quit your job! I would have never, ever thought this of you, Harm!" Mac answered, her voice loud.

            "But I – " Harm started.

            "Did it look like I was finished?" Mac asked, holding up her hand and closing her eyes.

            Harm looked down at his feet and shook his head.

            "I wasn't." Mac replied, opening her eyes.  Harm didn't notice a newfound twinkle in her eyes.

            "As I was saying," Mac continued, stepping closer to him again, "I would have never, _ever_, thought that you would do this…but Harm, I'm so proud, and I'm flattered, and you know what?"

            Harm was in complete and utter shock, the situation had turned on him again! Why couldn't he keep control?! 

            When he didn't answer, she carried on anyway.

            "Harmon Rabb, I love you." Mac said softly, stepping ever so closer.

            And to make Harm's shock even worse, she then leaned in. Her face hovered in front of his for a moment, a smile on her face. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, but once he did, a huge smile graced his face. 

            "I love you too, Sarah," he whispered.

            After all these years, he finally knew what to do. He pulled her close to him, gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

            "Took you long enough," Mac murmured, hugging him tightly.

            "Sorry for the wait," Harm replied softly.

            Not waiting for an answer, he leaned in and kissed her. 


	5. Taking on the Admiral

A/N – Hello my dear readers! Thanks for all your reviews, I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I apologize for the time between chapters; it's been so hectic lately. This one's extra long to make up for it!! Hope you enjoy, and please keep reading and reviewing!

            "Harm, hurry up!" Mac shouted over the whirls of the helicopter.

            "I'm coming!" Harm yelled, climbing into the helicopter after her.

            He sat down beside her and pulled off his helmet.

            "Too slow for you, Ninja girl?" he teased.

            Mac shrugged and laughed, "I didn't say it, you did."

            "Now, I'm not _that_ slow…and you're just as slow as I am." Harm argued playfully.

            "Oh really?" Mac replied, "How so?"

            "It isn't just _my _fault this took so long," Harm said, putting his arm around her, "You had some part to do with this, too."

            Mac laughed, "I won't argue with that." 

            Harm grinned.

            "I win!" he exclaimed boyishly.

            Mac laughed, "Yes, good for you, Flyboy."

            "Thanks," Harm replied, nodding in spite of himself.

            Mac rested her head on Harm's shoulder as the helicopter lifted off the ground. It was so nice to finally be at this place with him…but she knew very well that it would end when she got back to JAG. She had to take on the Admiral when she got home, and it wouldn't help in the least if he found out about her and Harm's new relationship.  

            "Harm?" Mac asked softly.

            "Yeah?" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

            "You want this, right?" Mac asked as she lifted her head off Harm's and looked at him. 

            Harm chuckled.

            "Marine, I want this more than anything." he answered, smiling.

            Mac smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

             "Good. You want JAG back too, though, right?" she asked again.

            Harm laughed, "Do I have to choose?" 

            "I hope not!" Mac replied, wide-eyed.

            "'Cause if I have to choose, it'd be a hard decision…" Harm teased, a twinkle in his eye.

            Mac playfully hit him, "You're on your own now, Flyboy."

            Harm looked at her with a puppy-dog face and Mac laughed.

            "Now, who could resist a face like that?" she asked, pinching his cheek.

            "Not you?" Harm tried.

            "Not even me…" Mac replied honestly, putting her head back on his shoulder.

            Harm sighed happily; life did not get much better than this. Even though he had no job at the moment, he had Mac, which was more than enough to keep him happy.

            "I love you, Sarah," he whispered in her ear, resting his head on hers.

            "Love you too, Flyboy." Mac replied softly.

*                                  *                                  *

            Mac walked into the Admiral's office with confidence. She was convinced that she could get Harm's job back, no; she _needed_ to get Harm's job back. And the only way to do that was to talk to the Admiral one-on-one.

            "Tiner, is he in?" Mac asked, smiling at the young officer.

            "Happy to have you back, ma'am. He's in, go on right ahead." Tiner replied.

            Mac took a deep breath, "Thanks." 

            "Enter," the Admiral called after she knocked on the door.

            He smiled when he saw that it was Mac.

            "Colonel, glad to see you looking well." the Admiral said warmly, "Sit down."

            "Yes sir," Mac replied, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

            "I assume you're here to talk to me about Harm?" he assumed, "Go ahead."

            "Sir, the Commander regrets quitting and he wants his job back." Mac began bluntly.

            She had assessed the numerous ways to start, and had decided that it was better to just start by stating the obvious and then working backward from there.

            "Well, I'm afraid that he should have thought about that before he irrationally made the decision to quit." the Admiral responded.

            Mac inwardly sighed, she could see the look of determination in his eyes; this wasn't going to be easy. But she definitely was not going to stand down…this was too important.

            "With all due respect, Admiral, he wouldn't have quit if he had thought there was any other option. You didn't _give_ him any other option." Mac replied, making sure that she was not wavering in the least.

            "What was I supposed to do? Just tell him to go and have a good time in Paraguay? And that someone else would take all his responsibilities while he was gone? I don't think so, Colonel!" the Admiral shouted.

            Mac could see that he had his point and was going to stick by it. But she reminded herself that she also had a point to prove, and that she had to make him see _her_ point.

            "Sir, you know that this office is a family, and everyone here is close. Harm was concerned for my safety, and needed to take matters into his own hands." Mac started.

            The Admiral began to open his mouth but Mac protested.

            "Please, sir, let me finish." she asked.

            The Admiral nodded.

            "Sir, if Harm hadn't come to rescue Mr. Webb and I, I would not be sitting here right now. And he loves his job so much; you know that as well as I do. Please sir, I don't know what he'll do if you won't allow him to come back to JAG. I don't know what _we_ will do." Mac stated softly.

            She desperately hoped that the Admiral would calm down and think about this…she didn't want to use her last resort, but if there was nothing else to do…

            The Admiral sat for a minute, thinking.

            "Colonel, the Commander needs to think more about his responsibilities. He didn't do that, he never _has _done that, and this time he's facing the consequences. Do you think the rules should be bended for him?" he asked, then continued when Mac didn't respond, "However, I know that he loves his job, and I know that this office needs him. And I think I also know what you would do, as a final alternative, if you needed to get your point across…am I right, Colonel?"

            Mac grinned sheepishly, "You know me well, sir."

            The Admiral nodded, deep in thought.

            "How about we compromise, Mac?" he offered, "Commander Rabb can return to JAG, but under one condition."

            Mac's eyes lit up, "Of course sir, what is the condition?"

            "That Commander Rabb would be on cautious ground…he'd have to cut down his case load and be extra on his best behaviour. I'll be watching him like a hawk." The Admiral warned.

            "I'm sure that's reasonable sir. Anything else?" Mac asked, her heart pounding.

            The Admiral nodded thoughtfully.

            "Tell him to take a look at his priorities and what he's been up to in the last couple days…and once he's done that, I want to have a chat with the Commander." The Admiral replied, a twinkle in his eye.

            "Sir?" Mac asked curiously.

            "It's alright, Colonel. You, of all people, have nothing to worry about…everything will make sense in due time." He answered simply.

            "Of course, sir." Mac replied, standing up.

            "Dismissed." 

            Mac straightened and turned to leave, but the Admiral's voice stopped her.

            "Oh, and Mac?" he said softly.

            "Yes, sir?" she asked.

            "Tell Harm thanks." The Admiral replied.

            Mac smiled and nodded.

            As she closed the Admiral's door, she smiled to herself. Though it wasn't over, it was certainly a step in the right direction.


End file.
